Aislamiento
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Milo no entendía por qué de un día para el otro no podía ver a su amigo. "Camus está enfermo" fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Saga, por eso no podía verlo y debían mantenerlo aislado en Acuario para que no contagiara a nadie. Eso no sería suficiente para detener al joven santo de Escorpio. Milo/Camus.


¡Hola! Bueno, vamos a comenzar diciendo que adoro a estos dos y ya tenía que traer alguna rareza más vinculada a esta parejita. No sé si calificarlo como Shota porque ellos no comparten una relación romántica en sí, sólo son super mejores amigos que duermen juntos(?)

Este fanfic salió una vez hablando con Zahaki, que espero algún día acepte mis propuestas de matrimonio. Comentamos algo referido a una enfermedad en particular, que verán en la historia, y yo andaba desesperada por algo de Milo y Camus, lo que sea. Así que después de despedirme de ella, hice la historia.

Les recomiendo que para leer hagan como yo: Imagínense un mundo hermoso y magnífico donde Saga aún no usa drogas, por lo tanto no es malo, Aioros está vivo, Shion es el Patriarca, y todos viven juntos como santos dorados. Ustedes saben qué edades tenían, pero imaginen las que quieran, porque es un poco incomprensible que tengan 7 años varios de los caballeros dorados.

Sin más, disfruten la historia.

 **Saint Seiya** no me pertenece, es de Masami, Toei, algún grupo anarquista, etc.

* * *

Toda la mañana, Milo había estado analizando una importante disyuntiva: ¡¿Cómo que no podía ver a Camus?!

No, eso no podía ser. ¿Qué clase de prohibición era esa? Camus era su amigo, su mejor amigo, no entendía por qué ahora no podía verlo. Hacía ya un par de días que desapareció. No iba a los entrenamientos ni tampoco lo veía por las Doce Casas. Ahora también le habían prohibido ir a verlo. ¡Esto ya era demasiado! El joven y nuevo regente de Escorpio quería respuestas claras. Así fue cómo Milo pasó todo el día persiguiendo a Saga y Aioros, exigiendo saber sobre por qué él no podía subir hasta Acuario para ver a Camus. Nadie quería decirle nada y eso sólo lo frustraba más. Finalmente, Saga fue quien optó por informarle qué ocurría.

—Está enfermo —fue la respuesta que obtuvo de su parte—. Por eso es que no puedes subir a verlo.

—¿Enfermo? —repitió Milo entre sorprendido y asustado—. ¿Y se curará?

Había tenido miedo de la respuesta, pero Saga le sonrió con confianza.

—Claro que sí, sólo tiene que estar unos días solo y luego podrás verlo —explicó con calma—. Si necesitas subir, no vayas a la parte residencial, es contagioso.

Milo asintió y no preguntó más. Le agradeció a Saga para luego irse, fingiendo estar conforme con esa información. Obviamente que el pequeño escorpión no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y ni tampoco esperaría con lo impaciente que era. Saga lo sabía, así que tendría que tomarse un tiempo para vigilarlo.

Esa noche, aguardó pacientemente. Milo permaneció sentado en la entrada de Escorpio, mirando hacia arriba por las Doce Casas. Sagitario, Capricornio y Acuario. Tenía que superar dos casas, sólo dos casas y podría ver a Camus. Porque claramente él no iba a permanecer tranquilo por las palabras de Géminis. Confiaba en Saga, pero no creería plenamente que Camus estaría bien hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos. ¿Qué clase de enfermedad era esa? ¿Tan contagiosa sería? ¿Alguien lo estaría cuidando? ¿Y si le pasaba algo grave en el encierro, pero nadie lo notaba? No podía permitirlo.

La tarde comenzó a caer con lentitud sobre el Santuario y con ella vino la noche. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, sintiendo que el templo de Escorpio se hacía más grande y lúgubre a sus espaldas. Aún no se acostumbraba a vivir en aquella casa, era muy diferente al lugar donde vivió y se entró en la isla. Ese era su hogar, pero sabía que tenía que mudarse al Santuario cuando fue digno de portar la armadura de Escorpio. Sin embargo, aún no se acostumbraba a su templo. El cosmos que regía entre esa piedra y esos pilares no hacía más que marearlo. Sentía como si la estructura le hablase y él en un primer momento se asustó. Gracias a Camus fue que se tranquilizó y halló paz dentro de esas paredes.

Recordaba bien que el joven santo de Acuario le dijo que era normal y a él también le pasaba en su templo, cosa que dejó sorprendido a Milo. Camus le dijo que muchas personas habían vivido dentro de esos templos, por lo que los cosmos de aquellos guerreros que dieron su vida para proteger esas casas y a la diosa Athena aún prevalecían por más que los años pasaran. Lo mismo pasaba con las armaduras, cosa que compró una vez que le preguntó a Mu al respecto. Milo debía admitir que era cierto, porque cada vez que la armadura de Escorpio tocaba su piel una energía sin precedentes y una fuerza extraordinaria recorría su cuerpo. La fuerza de sus antepasados, que, aún muertos, velaban por su seguridad y la de su diosa.

Esto lo había reconfortado enormemente y se sintió muy agradecido hacia su compañero. Le ayudó mucho a ir habituándose a la casa de Escorpio, aunque todavía le costaba. Incluso en las noches que le era difícil conciliar el sueño. Por lo que, en esos momentos, buscaba la forma de subir sin ser visto para estar con Camus. Le hacía sentir relajado, se distraía junto a éste, y, aunque el santo de Acuario no lo dijera, también se fue acostumbrando a recibirlo cuando Milo tenía _miedo_ a la hora de dormir.

Aunque estos días habían sido difíciles. No siempre iba con Camus, sólo de vez en cuando, si lo necesitaba. Ahora que se lo habían prohibido, no sabía si era por capricho o porque de verdad estaba muy ansioso por verlo, pero Milo no pasaría un día más sin que le dejaran ir hasta él.

Aioros había dicho que insistía tanto en querer ir porque simplemente se lo negaban. Le gustaba romper las reglas y eso no estaba bien porque era un caballero, no podía seguir ese tipo de instintos. En parte, estaba en lo cierto, no podía desobedecer órdenes porque era una caballero, pero también era un niño y tan terco que no pensaba quedarse sentado sin hacer nada.

Subió por las escalinatas hasta Sagitario mientras la noche lo escondía en su oscuridad. Esperó entre las sombras, miró y no salió antes de estar seguro. Quizá sonara extraño, pero siempre había sentido que veía mejor en la noche y ahora, por más que no tuviera un ápice de luz más que la luna o las estrellas para guiarse, no tuvo problemas para avanzar.

Con gran velocidad pasó por Sagitario luego de comprobar que Aioros no estaba ni nadie que pudiera captarlo. Hizo el mismo procedimiento en Capricornio, donde Shura tampoco apareció. Se sintió con suerte y complacido, había hecho bien al esperar. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo subiendo las escaleras para llegar a Acuario, fue que se puso más en guardia que nunca. Si Camus estaba ahí y nadie podía pasar, asumía que debía tener una gran vigilancia. Internamente, Milo se preparó para luchar con quien fuera necesario, pero, para su sorpresa, no tuvo que hacerlo. Acuario estaba vacío y completamente desierto, cosa que lo desconcertó. Definitivamente ese oscuro y desolado panorama no era lo que esperaba.

Unos pasos no muy lejanos lo alertaron. Se ocultó tras una columna, pero no sintió ningún cosmos conocido aproximarse. Lo único que vio fue a una sirvienta salir de la parte residencial de Acuario, llevando en una bandeja algunas toallas, un cuenco con agua y varias cosas que no fue capaz de apreciar claramente.

Esperó con paciencia, comprobando que nadie más saldría. Con un andar sigiloso, se movió hasta la puerta donde esa mujer antes salió y se adentró por los pasillos más profundos del templo. No necesitaba luz ni que nadie lo guíe, sabía el camino perfectamente. Llegó a la puerta que buscaba al instante y, al abrirla, vio que Camus dormía en su cama. Percibió el cosmos de éste tranquilo, aunque un poco disperso, cosa que no era costumbre en aquel santo. Quizá se encontraba muy relajado. Mientras se adentró en la habitación, recordó que Saga le dijo que era contagioso lo que Camus tenía, pero sus palabras no indicaron que fuera mortal o eso entendió. Aun así, no le importó. Si se enfermaba por ir a ver a su amigo estaría bien, no quería dejarlo solo ni aún en estas circunstancias.

Milo llegó hasta la cama y subiéndose a ésta. Se sorprendió al no ver reacción alguna en Camus, por lo que confirmó que estaba profundamente dormido. Siguió pareciéndole extraño porque, por más dormido que esté, siempre que iba hasta Acuario su regente se levantaba de inmediato. Tenía el sueño muy ligero. Tal vez sí estaba mal después de todo. No quiso despertarlo, pero tampoco quería marcharse, así que hizo lo de siempre. Se acomodó bajo las sábanas y abrazó a Camus, sintiendo su cuerpo un poco más caliente de lo habitual. ¿Sería eso parte de la enfermedad? Lo creía muy posible.

Pasó un rato en el que Milo se durmió también, pero volvió a despertar cuando Camus se volteó y se removió inquieto, como si tuviera una pesadilla. Se sorprendió al comprobar que también sudaba y se quejaba entre sueños. Lo movió un poco para sacarlo de esa fantasía escabrosa provocada por la fiebre y cuando los ojos somnolientos de Camus lo miraron, creyeron que aún seguía soñando.

—¿Milo? —pronunció con la cabeza aún apoyada en la almohada. Parpadeó un par de veces y sí, era el rostro de Milo frente a él—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó…? ¿Entraste sin permiso?

—Tú no te despertaste y parecías soñar feo —se defendió al instante—. Me dijeron que no podía verte y quise saber qué ocurría. Saga dijo que estás enfermo.

—Es verdad —contestó Camus con la voz algo rasposa, pero ya más despierto—. Te puedes contagiar si te quedas.

—¿Es algo grave? —preguntó, más preocupado por Camus que por sí mismo y eso el acuariano lo notó a pesar de la fatiga.

—Sólo es varicela —contestó sin mucho interés, pero el niño frente a él no pareció comprenderlo—. Es como tener gripe, pero también te salen estas erupciones —Sacó el brazo de debajo de las sábanas y le enseñó a su amigo las ronchas grandes que tenía. Milo lo miró estupefacto e intentó tocarlo, pero Camus en seguida se lo negó—. ¡No las toques que pican!

—Pero… ¿te curarás, verdad? —dijo con unos ojos brillantes que anhelaban una respuesta positiva—. Me aburro mucho si no estás, es divertido entrenar con Aioria o con Mu, pero… te extraño.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el joven Acuario abriera los ojos muy sorprendido. Sí, se habían hecho grandes amigos con Milo en ese tiempo de conocerse y también había extrañado pasar tiempo con él mientras estaba en su aislamiento. Además de que le había parecido un gesto encantador que subiera, a pesar de que le dijeran que no y que sabía que podía enfermarse, sólo para verlo. Milo en verdad lo quería y eso le hacía sentir una emoción que no estaba seguro si debía exponer o no.

Claro que no lo haría, de todas formas. Por más que Milo no tuviera problemas en demostrar abiertamente lo que pensaba o sentía, él no era así. Aunque un poco envidiaba esa parte del escorpiano, aquella impertinencia y vigor que lo guiaban, volviéndolo un alma completamente libre y sin ataduras. Posiblemente, esa era una de las cosas que más le habían llamado la atención de Milo.

—Dijeron que en unos días estaré bien y podré volver a un ritmo normal —Su respuesta salió sin ningún atisbo de emoción o sobresalto, como si dijera algo completamente normal y para él lo era, pero Milo sonrió muy contento.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! —pronunció muy feliz. Ahora se sentía más aliviado, sabiendo que Camus estaría bien y pronto podría salir de Acuario. Al final no era nada tan grave—. Cuando te sientas mejor iremos a entrenar y verás cómo te ganaré esta vez.

—¿Aún sigues enojado porque te vencí en el coliseo?

Milo no dijo nada, pero un mohín molesto se formó en su rostro. Claro que estaba molesto, quería que Camus volviera y le diera su venganza. ¡Su orgullo se lo exigía! Aquella expresión le pareció divertida al santo de Acuario y prometió que pelearían sin falta.

—¿Te molesta si me quedo? —preguntó repentinamente Milo y agregó algo más antes de que su amigo le diera una negativa—. ¡Por favor, Camus! Si Saga o Aioros lo descubren prometo que diré que fue mi culpa, ¿sí?

Un suspiro salió de los labios del joven santo de Acuario, pero acabó aceptando. No iba a decir que tampoco quería dormir solo esa noche, pero la realidad era que su sueño estaba algo perturbado desde que estaba enfermo y tenía la sensación de que la presencia de Milo lo aliviaría un poco. Es más, ya se sentía muy aliviado. Incluso usó un poco de su cosmos para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, la cual sentía insoportablemente alta para lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Permaneció acostado de lado, con Milo frente a él y cerró los ojos un instante mientras trataba de volver a dormirse. No pudo hacerlo. Una caricia sobre su rostro lo obligó a despertarse de su aún no conciliado sueño. Milo lo miraba con mucha atención, tocando su mejilla e incluso se había acercado un poco más a él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sintiéndose un poco invadido por aquel análisis tan próximo a su cara.

—Acá también tienes uno —dijo Milo tocando cerca de su nariz con el dedo pulgar, pero sin llegar a rozar el gran grano que se alzaba colorado sobre esa piel blanca.

—Lo sé —contestó y agradeció que no lo tocara porque seguramente le volvería a picar—. Ese fue el primero que salió.

—También hueles raro —Olfateó un poco el rostro de Camus, reconociendo el olor de éste, pero había algo más—. ¿Menta?

—Es un ungüento para aligerar la comezón. Arde y huele feo, pero funciona.

—Suena bastante incómodo —comentó Milo para luego mirarlo a los ojos—, pero si te hace bien yo sé que puedes soportarlo. ¡Eres muy fuerte!

Aquellos ánimos le dieron cierta pena. Realmente no era nada, sólo una pequeña enfermedad, pero sí había sido muy molesta, aunque ahora la compañía de Milo lo hacía sentir más reconfortado. Sonrió un poco sin darse cuenta y ni siquiera le importó que el otro niño aún siguiera con la mano sobre su cara. Era casi como una caricia agradable.

Sin embargo, lo que Camus no esperó fue lo siguiente que pasó. Milo se acercó a él y le dio un beso. Sintió cómo sus labios le hormigueaban y el corazón le latió con más fuerza de la que creyó tener. No supo por qué ni tampoco se sintió capaz de reaccionar. Aquel roce pequeño y sumamente corto acabó sin que se diera cuenta. Lo único que sus ojos vislumbraron fue la gran sonrisa de Milo.

—¡Ahora te curarás! —dijo—. Lo prometo, yo nunca te dejaré solo, Camus.

No se sintió con ánimos de refutar aquellas palabras ni tampoco preguntar a qué habían venido esas acciones. Lo tomó como algo normal y prefirió no decir nada. Sólo le había molestado la intromisión repentina a su espacio personal que había hecho Milo. De ser cualquier otro, lo habría mandado a volar con su aire frío, pero ahora no lo hizo porque se trataba justamente de Milo. Hacía un tiempo que su presencia no le molestaba ni tampoco le desagradaba que éste se acercara a él. Por eso fue que no le molestó que el otro niño hiciera eso.

—Gracias —contestó simplemente porque, aun así, él se sentía avergonzado y no entendía cómo Milo no. Otra cosa que no quiso indagar.

Ambos se durmieron después de eso, abrazados como solían hacer cada vez que se quedaban juntos en las noches. A la mañana siguiente, Milo se despertó al sentir un cosmos muy familiar entrando a Acuario y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Camus. Saltó de la cama y se escondió debajo de ésta, esperando no ser encontrado.

Camus, quien también despertó y vio todas esas acciones realizadas por su amigo, permaneció quieto y se cubrió con su manta, esperando a que visitante entrara.

—Buen día, Camus —dijo Aioros ingresando a la habitación—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ehm… mejor —contestó, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo y olvidar al intruso bajo su cama—. Ya casi no me pica.

—Eso es bueno, ya se están cicatrizando algunas de las erupciones —comentó mirando los brazos del niño—. Pronto podrás salir de aquí. Espero que nos disculpes por tenerte encerrado, pero no todos aquí han tenido varicela y sería preocupante lidiar con más de un enfermo.

El santo de Acuario asintió y apretó un poco la manta entre sus manos, imaginándose quién podría ser el próximo en caer enfermo. Unos momentos después, entró Saga al cuarto, visiblemente consternado.

—Disculpa, Camus —mencionó para luego dirigirse a Aioros—. Milo no está.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No está en su templo, ni en el coliseo o alguna de las Doce Casas.

—Hay que encontrarlo —sentenció Sagitario—. Con lo terco que es seguro estará pensando una forma de entrar aquí cuando no lo veamos —Aioros se volteó a Camus en ese instante—. Si llegas a verlo, háznoslo saber.

Volvió a afirmar, sintiéndose mal por estar mintiendo a sus compañeros. Aunque posteriormente descubrieron la verdad y, luego de unos días, fue Milo a quien debieron aislar por encontrarse enfermo de varicela. Sin embargo, a diferencia de él, a Camus no le prohibieron la entrada a Escorpio. Camus ya se encontraba bien y recuperado, con una diminuta marca junto a la nariz que siempre tendría, cortesía de la varicela. Así que, como era improbable que volviera a enfermarse, permitieron que el niño visitara a su amigo y le hiciera compañía, tanto de día como de noche. Lo único que no soportaba era oír a Milo quejarse de que le había salido el volcán de la Isla Kanon en el medio de la frente.

Milo se retorció en la cama mientras Camus permanecía su lado con un libro entre las manos, el cual leía al mismo tiempo en que prestaba atención al escorpión agobiado por la comezón y la fiebre.

—No entiendo cómo hiciste para soportar esto —murmuró pasándose las manos por el cabello, el cual quería arrancarse en ese momento.

—Tú te lo buscaste por subir a mi templo sin autorización.

—¡No seas cruel, Camus! —se quejó mientras su mano iba automáticamente a su frente, para rascar su pequeño volcán, pero al instante le dolió y se acordó que no debía hacerlo—. ¡Ah, rayos!

—El que te quejes no hará que te alivies más rápido —recordó, aunque lo que realmente pasaba era que estaba harto de que Milo lloriqueara tanto.

—Tengo calor —dijo sintiendo las gotas de sudor bajar por su frente. Ya su fiebre era tan alta que sentía que se cocinaba.

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien o darte un baño?

—No… —Milo meditó un momento y miró con seriedad a Camus—. ¿Podrías bajar mi fiebre con tus poderes?

—¿Qué? No, eso sería peligroso —dijo al instante, pero luego lo pensó un poco mejor. Ya lo había hecho consigo mismo cuando estuvo enfermo, pero era diferente. Utilizar su frío sobre otra persona era demasiado arriesgado, ¿qué pasaba si no podía controlarlo y dañaba a Milo? Ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

—Claro que no. Eres el mejor controlando sus ataques y cosmos, puedes hacerlo —Sus palabras salieron con absoluta seguridad, para luego sonreír transmitiéndole más confianza a su amigo—. Y yo confío plenamente en ti.

Esa declaración lo dejó perplejo y sin habla por unos momentos. Milo parecía siempre tener las palabras justas y precisas para convencerlo. Quizás el escorpión lo conocía más de lo que se imaginaba. Por más que siguiera considerando que era una mala idea, Camus aceptó. Se concentró lo más que pudo elevándose su mano y ordenándole a su cosmos lo que deseaba.

Lo consiguió. Verdaderamente lo hizo. Un alivio inexplicable recorrió a Milo cuando el frío chocó con su acalorado cuerpo y no pasó demasiado tiempo para que su temperatura volviera a ser estable.

Cuando se detuvo, Camus permaneció mirando su mano y quedó pensativo. Tenía la sensación de ya haber hecho algo similar antes, en ese mismo lugar y a la misma persona. No era capaz de explicarlo, pero esa sensación tan vívida, casi como un recuerdo, se instaló en su cabeza. Miró a Milo, como si buscara una respuesta en él, pero claramente no la halló. Su compañero le agradeció mientras le decía que esperaba pronto poder curarse porque no le gustaba esto de estar aislado o enfermo. Camus le aseguró que pronto podría salir, pero por más que siguiera conversando con Milo, no pudo evitar pensar que ambos tenían más cosas en común que las evidencias a simple vista.

—Te dije que podías hacerlo —dijo Milo, refiriéndose a los esfuerzos de Camus por bajarle la fiebre.

—¿Cómo estabas tan seguro? —preguntó, pero su compañero sólo se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —admitió—. ¿Una corazonada?

—Sí, debe ser.

Era algo que venía del corazón indudablemente, pero no a lo que Milo había querido referirse. Se trataba de otra cosa, como si ya hubieran hecho esto y fuera casi una costumbre. Sin embargo, no podría recordar con claridad absoluta.

—Gracias por acompañarme siempre, Camus —Milo habló con sinceridad y Acuario sintió que su piel se crispaba de la sorpresa.

—Somos compañeros —contestó—. Lo haremos incluso sin notarlo y seguiremos juntos —Camus se tomó un momento para buscar los ojos de Milo y en su rostro se formó una diminuta sonrisa—. Siempre.

Por más ambiguas que sonaran sus palabras, iban con un sentido especial y ambos lo sabían. No importaban las circunstancias, porque ya era más que evidente la unión que compartían y los lazos que formaron eran algo más allá de su comprensión. Algo tan poderoso que hasta era capaz de traspasar las generaciones y el tiempo.

* * *

Por más que ellos sean caballeros re poderosos y bendecidos por una diosa, también se enferman en mi opinión. O sea, Ilias de Leo estaba enfermo de los pulmones, aunque eso es Lost Canvas, pero se entiende lo que quiero decir. Todos hemos tenido varicela y aún conservamos las marcas quizá.

Espero hacer más cosas con estos dos. De a poco me voy interiorizando más con el clásico y sus personajes. Camus es difícil de tratar(?) Tengo otra cosita pensada, más romántica y con ellos ya grandes, pero aún falta desarrollarla.

Nos vemos pronto. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído.

Besitos!


End file.
